


Tea Time

by OneSmartChicken



Series: The BAM Club [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSmartChicken/pseuds/OneSmartChicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three BAMs have a bit of tea (and coffee)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> And so the silly fluff and slash begins. I expect this will be something of a series within a series, of mothers, dead and alive, have drinks/food and discussing their children. You could consider it an outside view of various relationships.

Maria was sipping coffee again, a habit she knew she had given to her boy. She took it blacker than her hair, however, while he had his father's uncharacteristic and unexpected sweet-tooth. Sarah was having tea with a bounty of sugar in it, indulging her own sweet-tooth, which she did share with her son. Maria found it rather amusing that both their sons enjoyed sweets so much; hopefully Tony would take his boy out to a bakery for a date and they could learn their shared trait. One of many, really, although mothers' intuition suggested they would take a while yet to realize.

"I think Stevie's still sulking that I didn't stay around longer," Sarah smiled, peering into her tea, where her son was indeed sulking. Tony frowned intently in Maria's cup, working on some project or another. He really was such a clever boy.

"You could have, you know," Maria pointed out, smiling when Sarah glared. "Of course, that wouldn't have been nearly dramatic enough for you."

Sarah harrumphed, pointedly taking another sip of tea. "Meanwhile, you couldn't resist being the doting mother," she accused. Maria laughed at her.

"Of course not, have you met my son? He may look a devil, but he's sweeter than that tea of yours," Maria practically cooed, delighted pride in her voice. Sarah rolled her eyes in true Rogers fashion.

They were interrupted by a polite clearing of the throat, and Frigga smiled at them politely before. Sarah made an inviting gesture and a chair conveniently appeared, which Frigga graciously accepted.

"You girls have been busy," the goddess remarked with amusement.

"And you have been lax," Maria sniffed, an irritable pout to her wide mouth, but Sarah poured their guest some tea, knowing Maria didn't actually want to drive her off.

"Yes," Frigga sighed. "I do apologize for that. Thor is a darling child, really, but he forgets often. He overlooks things, one of his greatest failings, but he has a heart of gold. You understand."

"Your other boy is quite troublesome," Sarah remarked with a smile. Frigga groaned, setting her fingertips to her forehead as if to ward off the conversation. Maria laughed, rough and rolling, but light, addictive (Tony laughed like that).

"Oh boys are always troublesome," Maria waved off. "You should have seen mine. Such a sweet thing, but he was always getting into so much _absurd_ trouble."

"Oh goodness, Steve and Bucky were absolute nightmares," Sarah chortled. Frigga practically beamed with relief that this was not going to be another of _those_ conversations.

"Loki has always been called the 'Trickster,'" she supplied drily, and smiled at Maria's cackle, Sarah's giggle.

"They are sweet though, aren't they?" Maria sighed, laid an elegant hand to her collar bone as she leaned back, tilting the coffee absently in her other hand. "Tony used to pick me flowers, you know, and he's made a whole mess of metal ones for my grave. They're absolutely stunning."

Sarah hummed agreeably. "Stevie went and found mine. His friends, they all kept it nice and pretty, over the years. He brings me flowers for the holidays, and little drawings. Such a dear. He's really quite the talented artist, but he's always been the sort who could never back down from a fight. Terrible for a mother's heart, as you both know as well as I, but really, such a brave quality in a young man. Or woman, in this bright new world of ours. Theirs."

Frigga looked upon the pleasantly, wistful-but-happily sighing women and observed, "The two of you are extraordinarily accepting of your demise."

Maria and Sarah looked to her, then their eyes met, and as slow smiles spread, their cheeks flamed and they looked again to Frigga.

"We were a tad upset at first," Sarah admitted, eyes down, though out of embarrassment rather than shame, a key difference. "What with our husbands lingering about." It was Maria's turn to giggle, grinning down at her coffee.

"We've been rather...enjoying each others' company," Maria demurred. "And since we can keep an eye on our boys, and we've figured out the trick for visiting now and then--well, we're quite happy. Together." She slid her hand palm-up across the table, casual as can be, and Sarah delicately curled her fingers into the other woman's, blush having spread to her ears and neck (Steve blushed like that).

Frigga blinked, then, "Oh," and "Oh!" She let out a quiet laugh, and smiled at them, happily sipping at her tea, now that the mystery was solved. "Well then, that's quite nice."

The three women smiled at each other, and then turned to drinks and quiet chats of silly boys. It really was quite nice, actually. Quite nice indeed.


End file.
